The Light's Shadow
by InsecureButterfly
Summary: Genesis is in an abusive relationship with Sephiroth but loves Angeal. What will happened to Genesis? Will he get his wish and be with Angeal or will his hope be crushed by Sephiroth?    Co-written by: MyOrli
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything except the plot. I wish I did own this though, I would make it sooo awesome!

Genesis: No, no you wouldn't.

Excuse me? *picks up Buster Blade*

Genesis: I mean of course you'd make it awesome! *backs away in terror*

That's what I thought. Also, major thanks and a round of applause to MyOrli. Without her this plot would suck. *Tosses her a virtual cookies and milk* Remember R&R

Chapter One

Angeal let out another sigh. He tried to focus on his issue of _Garden Weekly_, but his thoughts were far away. No, it wasn't on the current pain-in-the-ass mission he'd just returned from; his thoughts decided to vacation to thoughts of a certain fiery redhead. One who'd been on his mind a little too often, lately. But not just the certain redhead in particular-the hair, the voice, the eyes...

'Oh, please! Wake up, Angeal!' he cursed angrily at himself. He abruptly sat up from where he lay on his bed, throwing the magazine to the side and buried his face into his hands. 'How can someone so tantalizing manage to torture me so without even knowing it?' Genesis could have anyone he wanted...and yet he held Angeal's heart in the palm of his pretty hand. If he really wanted to, Genesis could hold the treasure dear to his own essence of life, accept Angeal into a deeper form of friendship and-

Or he could simply close his fist and crush the only sentient piece Angeal had left for him.

Angeal had never been in love before. At least, not like this. Sweet Gaia, all Genesis had to do was glance in his direction and Angeal would be willing to throw down his entire life for him...

But wait...Angeal was overlooking one important detail.

'Genesis would never want me.' He thought sadly as he ran a hand through his hair. 'If he did, then he wouldn't have run off with Sephiroth...' How long had the two other friends been together? 'Too long.' Angeal had accepted Sephiroth's relationship with Genesis...but that didn't mean he was happy with it. The general had everything he could possibly want, and he had wanted Genesis. The redhead seemed flattered by the desire, but couldn't Angeal offer him the same thing? Genesis practically charged into Sephiroth's waiting arms without so much as a second thought. They seemed happy. That was what mattered...right?

Right. Angeal would rather impale himself on his own prized Buster Sword before he would see a stroke of sadness on his dear friend's features.

Angeal sighed for a final time before deciding his mental roller coasters were getting him nothing but a headache. He stood up and tried to clear his mind.

He needed a shower.

00

00

The soothing warm water felt good on Genesis's face as he stood still under the gentle spray. It had been a long day. He should have been unable to think straight right now...but all he could find himself doing was thinking. He didn't like to think. Because every time he found a quiet moment to do so, his only thoughts dwelled on-

"Angeal," he muttered quietly to himself, slicking his auburn hair from his porcelain face. "Angeal, you tempting little devil..." he stopped for a moment and let a grim smile stretch his face. 'Why am I feeling like this? This shouldn't be how I feel. If Sephiroth...' a shudder wracked his shoulders for a moment. No, he definitely shouldn't be feeling this way. Hell, he shouldn't even be considering the thought! Besides...

'Angeal would never want me...' That was why he had so willingly given himself to Sephiroth. Perhaps to distract himself from the agony of the truth... Or maybe to make Angeal jealous? Make him want to snatch Genesis from the general's grasp and keep him for his own? No, that wasn't possible; the man was just too perfect. Not at all like the screw-up Genesis knew himself to be.

Jenova- Project G-a creation, not a birth.

A sharp throb began to swell in Genesis's right hand. Taking a look, he realized he'd just sent a fist through the marble tiles of his shower. He blinked, withdrawing his abused hand from the wreckage. All four knuckles were bleeding. Genesis cradled his hand under the showerhead as his thoughts started up again.

He knew what he was; he could hardly call himself a human being. Hell, no one else did until Angeal walked into his life. 'They were right. I don't deserve love. I don't even know what it's supposed to feel like!' With much difficulty, Genesis managed to not send his other fist through the wall.

Genesis was very unhappy-unhappy about everything. His life was so fucked up and he knew it.

He let his very blue eyes drift to the vast array of scars marring his forearms. Yes, he cut himself. Quite often. On purpose. ...It was really the only way he knew that would dull the emotional pain he always carried deep inside of him. For some reason, physical pain just didn't hurt as much as everything else. At least, when he himself did it. In fact, he had been tempted-so very tempted-on many occasions to just let the razorblade or kitchen knife drift a little closer to his wrists. Death, he imagined, was such a relief from the hell living was.

'Stop it, Rhapsodos!' with a groan, Genesis let his forehead fall against the cool tiles in front of him, his injured hand forgotten. He closed his eyes and let a different drop of water slide down his cheek. There were two very good reasons why he still hadn't ended it.

Reason One: Angeal. It would surely break the man's golden heart to discover his childhood friend had deemed life unworthy enough to continue.

Reason Two: Sephiroth. Oh, he would be so angry. Besides, he'd be waiting with a FullCure materia and a clenched fist to rain on him if he even tried.

00

00

A/N: Yay! The first chapter already done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Temporary slight OOCness, violence, an occasional Non-Con and for the characters, I don't own 'dem.

Genesis lingered in the bathroom a little while longer, bandaging his damaged hand from his little unconsious outburst earlier. He really let his mind wander way too often. Not that he could help it, of course; Genesis was a very logistical person. Every little detail or conflict, he _had_ to sort out. This time, however, he was finding it very difficult to do such.

He was with Sephiroth, but had obviously fallen very hard for Angeal-and was still falling. However, it was painfully true that pursuing anything with Angeal was impossible, even if Sephiroth wouldn't kill him for trying to leave for someone else. Sure, a few years ago, he'd thought he was also in love with the General, but as the years passed, he had to keep teaching himself to keep loving him and even more than the previous day. *Or else.* He was the envy of every other SOLDIER and even several Turks in the Company for his relationship with Sephiroth, but they had no idea how lucky they were for being nothing more than a passing comrade in the hallway.

Another shudder wracked his frame. Without looking at anything, Genesis let a hand travel up his right arm, up behind the shoulder. He had gotten over it little over a week ago when, while he was on patrol duty with his two friends, a passing civilian had winked at him. Naturally, Genesis offered a small smile back before averting his eyes and continuing on his way. The other two, unfortunately, had noticed the subtle exchange. Angeal was quite amused, and had teased Genesis throughout the remainder of the day, while Sephiroth had retained a calm, cool attitude...until the door to Genesis's apartment suite was closed and locked for the night. Genesis had spent the next few hours being brutally reminded just who he solely belonged to and if he ever-*ever*-let such an exchange (even one as subtle as that wink) happen again...oh, he was better off not letting it happen.

He sighed heavily again, fiercely shoving the dark thoughts from his mind, picking up his brush from its place by the sink. As he ran it through his damp locks, he constantly repeated to himself, 'He only does it because he loves me. He would be heartbroken if someone took me away...'

Finally, after a few strokes, he wrapped his towel securely around his waist and headed out of his bathroom. His bedroom was dark, but he expertly reached for his silky robe hanging on the bedpost with ease. He paused his grooming for a moment to slip him into the soft material and sat on the edge of his bed. He relished in the soothing feel of his brush running through his hair until the lamp on the nightstand adjoining the opposite side flicked on. He furrowed his brow for a moment and turned around. An ominous figure stood there, half-bathed him shadow. Genesis let a soft smile stretch his features.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know you were here."

"That's obvious," a calm voice emminated from the visitor's direction before they began to pace around to Genesis' occupied side of the bed. "You do spend quite a long time in the shower, beautiful."

Genesis followed his movements, shyly smiling again as he resumed his brushing. "Well, I like to keep myself well-kept."

"That I can see."

A brief silence. Genesis tried not to feel uneasy, "So, um..." he quietly cleared his throat." What brings you here tonight, love?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Except for the desire to pay my little flower a late-night visit. But it appears someone has already beaten me to the finish line." Genesis let an expression of confusion cross his face. His hand halted for a moment as his visitor came into full view when he knelt in front of him. Sephiroth's calm demeanor was usually hard to decipher-even for his lover. "So, who were you speaking to in there?"

Genesis looked even more confused, "What do you mean, love?" 

"While I was waiting for you to finish up, I couldn't help but notice you seemed to be talking to someone. With whom and what about, I wonder?"

A little unnerved, Genesis casually stood from his seat and paced toward the window, a carefree smile on his lips, "Oh, that was nothing..."

"Really?" he could feel Sephiroth stand and face him again. "I seemed to hear you utter a name we both know. Now, I'm sure you wouldn't have let anyone-much less him-cross over to our private lines?" Oh, Gaia. He'd heard..?

Genesis lightly chuckled, attempting to keep the situation light, "Oh, you misunderstand; I was merely-"

"You weren't possibly thinking...of somebody else, were you, beautiful?"

"Oh, Goddess, no."

"Is that so?" the next instant, Sephiroth had pressed so close to him that Genesis felt himself trapped between his lover and the wall. "Then, please, explain."

"I-I was...recalling a...private joke between Angeal and myself."

Sephiroth's guarded attitude seemed to soften a little, "Ah. You were just reminiscing, weren't you?" with another small smile, Genesis nodded. "What joke? Please, do tell." Genesis hadn't counted on that. Frantically, he searched his mind for something-anything-to tell his lover. He obviously wasn't fast enough, for Sephiroth's expression went stone-cold. "I see. Lying to me again, beautiful?"

"N-no, I-"

THWAP!

Genesis registered the sound before the pain. And the pain before his collision of his head into his dresser, resulting in more pain. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor, brush dropped, forgotten somewhere and his hand now pressed to his temple. The unmistakable warm liquid began to coat his fingers. Tears stung his eyes and he tried so hard not to make a sound. He heard Sephiroth step closer and kneel beside him. His voice was now scolding.

"Do you see what you made me do? Do you think I enjoy hitting you?" Genesis shook his head. Slowly, he began to bring his other elbow up to support his weight, but did not dare look up at his angry lover yet. "Tell me, who were you thinking of when you thought I wasn't here?"  
"No one-You." Genesis apparently had stopped himself too late for another harsh blow knocked him back on the floor. It took everything within him to not let loose any sobs that were building up inside of him.

"I don't believe you." the next words were hissed very close to Genesis's ear. "But I will make certain you won't be thinking of anyone else."

Genesis didn't have time to be scared before he was violently yanked up from where he lay on the lush blue carpet and tossed rather roughly onto his bed. He accidentally let a small whimper escape his throat before he looked up to see the SOLDIER general hovering over him, his wrist pinned to the mattress beneath his lover's strong hands. "S-Seph?" he whispered fearfully. "Pl-please don't. I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."

Sephiroth clicked his tongue petulantly, his features unmoving, "I still don't believe you."

A wave of panic passed through Genesis when his tormentor began to unfasten his robe. He knew better than to struggle when he was being punished, but when the towel unraveled at Sephiroth's hands, he forgot about all that. Boldly, he reached down to stop the general's hands from commencing any further. He couldn't do this tonight.

"No. No, no. Please," he quietly begged. Sephiroth scowled at him. Genesis didn't care about his pride or dignity right now. He would do *anything* to stop this from happening. He couldn't bear it. Not now. He felt a little ashamed that he let tears begin to fill his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, I love you."

His lover stopped for a moment and stared straight into the stressed blue eyes, "Is that so? And who else?"

"N-no one. Just you. I swear. I won't do it again, I promise. It was an accident. I didn't-"

Those green eyes continued to survey him and Genesis finally found himself falling silent. He waited under the stern gaze for his lover to speak. And, eventually, speak, he did.

"I believe you. But that won't spare you being punished."

Whatever split-second relief Genesis had felt was crushed and burned to ashes at the last statement. He didn't even try to hold in his despair as he was turned over on his stomach, his robe torn completely away. His wrists were placed on either side of his head on his pillows. He knew to keep them there. He didn't move at all, as a matter of fact. Te best way to overcome punishment was to be compliant.

When he heard Masamune being drawn he tried not to flinch. When he felt its tip sink into his back he tried not to scream. The blade had been heated this time. Slowly, languidly, it slid down his back in a diagonal pattern. The action was repeated in the opposite direction. The twin lesions were ran over thrice more, lightly scraping muscle. Genesis held his breath until he felt his partner hover over him from behind again, a cold voice haunting his hearing.

"You're off limits, do you understand that?" He nodded obediently. "And if ever you forget, this mark will remind you, won't it?" another nod. "Are you ready to make amends then, my love?" this time, the only answer was a shuddering sob. Sephiroth waited for no other answer. Instead, he moved towards the end of the bed, never taking his gaze off his lover's beautiful body. Meanwhile, Genesis tried to block everything out, to will himself to lose consciousness, but to no avail. He hated this part the worst. Yes, he knew he deserved it, but that didn't make it any easier to endure.

He knew this routine far too well.

He gasped into the pillow when the still gloved hand pushed a single digit just so into him. He nearly screamed when one became three. He did scream when he was entered, completely raw and without proper preparation. Before it was over, he'd had the tie to his robe stuffed deep into his mouth and then held there by his lover's hand-he was being too loud. When it was all over, he lay quietly, emotionless while the general licked the drying blood from his back. And finally, Genesis apologized for wronging his partner, which was ruefully accepted.

After a few moments, Genesis gingerly turned over to face his scornful Sephiroth. He offered a tiny smile and tentatively reached up his uninjured hand to try and bring him closer, "Will you hold me?"

Green eyes narrowed a fraction, "I believe you deserved to sleep alone tonight." the redhead's expression crumpled, but realized Sephiroth was right. And it was ok; he could live with that. Without another thought, he turned away and prepared to listen to his lover leave, only to be pulled against a broad chest by strong-and now gentle-arms. "But I'll be generous tonight. Just so long as you understand you were in the wrong."

A small, tortured smile crept onto Genesis's face one last time. At least Sephiroth was forgiving in the end.

A/N: Awww poor Genesis. Oh well. Don't worry Geny lovers, things will be okay sometime in the near/far future.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. A family emergency happened. Thanks MyOrli for understanding. Anyway, here's the third chapter

Disclaimer: Temporary slight OOCness, violence, an occasional Non-Con and for the characters, I don't own 'dem.

Genesis woke up feeling oddly...happy; the familiar weight of a muscular arm caressed his waist when he tried to sit up. Memories from the night before flowed back to him, making him flinch a little as his back began to throb. After a moment, however, a relieved small crepted onto his face.

'So he did stay.'

It was the little things Genesis asked for-especially in times like last night. And it was the little things he appreciated most. Like the sound of his lover's gentle breathing, so soft and precise, as he held him in his sleep. Genesis knew better than to ask for much than that, *if* he desired such.

But Genesis was determined to love Sephiroth, despite the hard fact that his heart beat even faster for another -

He immediately shoved those thoughts out of his mind and snuggled closer to the broad chest behind him. Sephiroth had made it *very* clear that he was supposed to love no other. And he wouldn't...if he could help it. Ohh, but Angeal was just...so...so...*Angeal!* Angeal was the only kind kid in Banora who, instead of jeering him and throwing apples, had asked him to play. Angeal was the only one who said things like, "Don't listen to them; you're special - if no one else, then to me." And he was the only one who boldly teased him...and got away with it. And he would never...

...would he?

Genesis tried to control a sudden shiver. Love, he knew, did strange things to people. He knew, because Sephiroth had once been shy and lovestruck, too, before their months of being together had drifted into years. Now...

Well, Genesis hated to think of his calm, serene, teddy bear of a friend turning violently protective as well. Though some actively denied it, Angeal was a lot broader-and probably a lot stronger - than Sephiroth. Who knows what those hands could do when he was angry? Not that Angeal ever turned his anger into physical actions, but...love changes people.

It was sometime during his racing thoughts that Genesis realized Sephiroth had shifted in his sleep, releasing the strong hold on him. His first instinct was to sit up, but the stinging pain in his back caused him to rethink his actions. He couldn't stay in bed all day, though; they both had to go to work soon.

He found it was less painful if he didn't move his back so much -so he carefully slid off the side of his bed. It was hard not to wake Sephiroth this way, but he was so sore he couldn't think of another option.

Now for the next challenge: standing up. He kneeled on the carpet and briefly considered crawling to the kitchen. Pssh, yeah, right. Genesis was far too proud to *crawl*, even in his own home. 'Sometimes being proud is painful', he thought as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. He bit his hand instantly to muffle any sound of pain he would have released. Now he realized it wasn't just his back that hurt - It was everything.

*Think happy thoughts...* Oh, that's right. Breakfast. After last night, he would definitely need something to settle the queasy feeling in his stomach. Next stop, the kitchen.

Genesis allowed himself another smile. Sephiroth loved his cooking. He would be sure to make his favorite.

00

00

A heavy sigh erupted in Angeal's apartment. Said SOLDIER couldn't help but feel a little unrested after his nap.

No, not sleep - nap.

He didn't sleep well these days. Both his every thought and dream was plagued by...you-know-who or he just...couldn't sleep. He knew lack of sleep wasn't exactly good for his job, but trust you me, if he could find some kind of rest, rest he would.

Angeal cracked his neck as he sat up. Well, maybe a few minor workouts in the V.R. room would help relieve stiff joints. And perhaps wake him up a little. Heh, maybe he'd run into Seph and Genesis. He's be up for a challenge or two. Of course, Genesis and he would have to tag-team up against their friend, but...

Okay, did he just sound *desperate* just now? Ai-ai-ai, this was unhealthy. And he knew it.

He let out a weary sigh as he dressed for the day. 'Just another day at work,' he reminded himself.

'Just another day...at work...with him...'

Angeal decided to let the Buster Sword on his back be just a little bit heavier than usual today. It slowed his trek.

And prolonged another long day from starting.

00

00

The first thing he registered was a sharp pain in his back where the lesions still lay raw and open.

Then it was a soft kiss and a soothing caress over said lesions.

He gasped a little, but then relaxed. He smiled when another kiss touched his temple.

"We're going to be late."

"I thought perhaps you'd like a little nourishment before a long day at the Company."

"I would...if we had time. But it seems the time has gotten away from us."

Genesis smile back through is puzzlement, "But we just..."

Then his eyes caught sight of the clock.

Genesis couldn't remember moving so fast in the morning before work.

00

00

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

He was a mess. His office was a mess. Everything was a mess. How could he have slept in like that? He hadn't done that since - wait, he never did that! What the hell was wrong with him?

'That's what you get, see?' he thought to himself. 'You start thinking of things you shouldn't, get in a bad situation -' Ah, this train of thought was getting him nowhere! And now someone was knocking at the door! Damn it, didn't anyone know how to just leave him -

"Come in!" he snapped a little harsher than he meant to. Great. Now a stack of files fell out of his arms and onto the floor. With a frustrated sigh, he knelt down under his desk to scoop them up just as his office door tentatively slid open.

"Good morning, Genesis. I've just come to - Gaia, what happened to your office?"

BANG!

Genesis involuntarily jumped at the sound of his friend's voice. Oh, that's just perfect! Just the person he needed to waltz into his private space and - oww. How did he forget that his desk was right above him? That was definitely going to leave a bump.

"Angeal!" he exclaimed as he jumped up as gracefully as he could manage...and pressing a hand to his sore head. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Sephiroth were going to the training room!"

"He was...called away," Angeal haltingly replied as the door behind him slid closed. Then he eyed his friend with concern. "Are you alright?"

Genesis was already back underneath his desk to recover the dropped files, "Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Angeal opened his mouth to reply, but redirected his thoughts, "Would you like some help? You look like you're -"

"No. Thank you."

Angeal shrugged as his friend finally stood back up, both arms full, "If you insist..."

"Not to sound rude, Angeal, but why are you here? In case you haven't noticed, I'm rather busy at the moment."

Oh, right...

"You may hate me for this, considering the current cyclone aftermath you're tied up in, but..." he let his actions do the talking as he dropped a red folder onto Genesis's already-cluttered desk. Said SOLDIER turned back around before he reached his filing cabinet. Angeal braced himself for the inevitable fit Genesis would most likely throw.

"Oh, no. You did *not* just toss a mission summons onto my desk! Do you have a death wish, Angeal? Do you? Because you are about ten seconds and eight feet away from having it granted." Angeal tried to contain a chuckle.

"Trust me, if I had a choice, I would have passed it on to somebody else."

"But I just got back from a mission not two days ago! And, if you'd look around, you'd see I haven't quite caught up on the workload that's piled up since my absence! *And* to top things off, today had to be the day that I happen to sleep in and - "

It was *very* hard for Angeal not to laugh, now.

"Wait, wait. You mean to tell me that *you* - Genesis Rhapsodos, Elite SOLDIER First-Class, second only to Sephiroth - actually had a slip in perfection and *slept in* this morning? Oh, I've got to send this one to the _ShinRa Times!_"

Genesis eyes narrowed, "You see this stapler, Angeal? Would you like to feel it?"

The dam burst forth and Angeal's laughter finally erupted from his throat. Genesis tried his best to scowl at him, but couldn't resist his own tiny smile. He turned away again to put away his armload - and to hide his trace of amusement. He loved it when Angeal teased him and often made him laugh. He wouldn't admit to that, though.

When they mellowed out, the redhead asked casually, "So. Where exactly are they sending us to this time round?"

"There's been a chopper crash up at the Northern Continent where some Third-Classes were recruiting new candidates for SOLDIER. Apparently, they weren't notified about an on-coming blizzard that was scheduled to hit the day of their departure to return."

"I see. So they want us to go fish them out?"

Angeal tried not to start chuckling again at the sight of his friend trying to balance a stack of papers on one knee while his hands tried to work some others into their appropriate places in the cabinet, "Their radio has been destroyed and no one has heard from any of the recruiters or pilots since they got word that they were going down. That was three days ago. No one even knows if anyone survived. Both of us are to take a team and try to locate them before the storm gets too bad."

"Ah, those blessed blankets of Mother Nature. I don't recall any of them to last any less than a few weeks. How many times have I said that in a small and remote village as the one up there, it's really not worth it just to hunt out a few boys that probably won't make the cut anyways?"

Angeal shrugged again as Genesis juggled his armload to open the drawer beneath the one he'd already organized, "You know how stubborn the Company is; where there's even the smallest village, there's always a clove full of - seriously, Gen, why don't you let me help you with all of that?" he didn't even wait for an answer before making his way over to assist whether Genesis wanted it or not.

"No. I've got it, rea - thank you," he added gruffly as half of the stack was taken from his arms (which still left him with quite a bit).

"So, what made you sleep in this morning? You and I both know that's not like you."

"Ah, you know how missions are, Angeal. Especially the ones we've been assigned lately."

Angeal huffed a laugh as one particular memory came to mind, "Of course. Like the one where you, Seph, and I had to chase a group of Wutai spies into the Gold Saucer, where we had to suffer the worst indignities possible to catch them?"

"Ugh, to this day, I still cannot forget! I will never forgive the one who lead us into the children's ball pit! And *you* both made me go in after him!"

"You were the smallest, Gen. Do you honestly expect someone like - Gaia, Genesis! What happened to your face?"

A tiny gasp leapt from Genesis's throat, causing all of the organized files in his arms to slip to the floor. He inwardly cursed - both for being so careless and for letting another mess take place. 'I thought I covered it up!'

Genesis was quickly on his knees again, scooping up fallen documents for the second time. Angeal quickly followed suit, but only half his attention was on helping his friend. Instead, his eyes were focused on a distinguishable scabbed mark on the corner of the redhead's forehead...obviously trying to hide from view behind a mass of auburn hair. When he reached out to further examine the gash, Genesis jerked away, a glare clearly telling him to back off.

"Genesis...where did that come from?"

"Nothing - nowhere." Genesis stood back up again and Angeal followed. Genesis was obviously trying to keep his face from view, now.

"Where did you get that?"

"Nowhere!"

"Alright then, who gave it to you?"

"WHAT?" That last inquiry scared the auburn-haired SOLDIER more than Angeal could ever know. 'Did he suspect..?'

No, of course he didn't! He was just concerned, that's all! ...Like the good friend Angeal was...

Genesis took a deep breath and tried to speak in a more even voice, "I'm fine, Angeal. There's nothing to worry about."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened? That's a pretty ugly gash," Genesis glared at him. "I didn't say it made *you* look less appealing; it's just prominent enough to cause concern."

Genesis let out a weary sigh as he shoved the rest of the files into the cabinet without really caring where they ended up, "Alright, you want to know what happened? Seph - " he paused at the look of cautious probing he found in Angeal's face. 'Think fast, Genesis!' "Was over...last night and..." 'No, no no. Not the truth - anything but that!' The cuts on his back began to sting again. "...Well, I was coming out of the bathroom and didn't realize he was on the other side of the door. H-he opened it and I was in the way."Angeal's lack of changed expression did nothing to ease Genesis's mind. He knew he wasn't a very good liar. After a few more long seconds, he added a little dramatically. "Yes, Angeal, I can rather be a little less graceful than usual! It was an accident, that's all."

Angeal let a small smirk onto his lips and returned to the task at hand, "Alright, I believe you," he let out a short laugh. "Heh, what a blow to your dignity it must have took to admit that."

'Oh, if only, Angeal.'

00

00

Genesis was halfway through his packing for the trip when he fully realized that *he* was going on a *mission* with... "Angeal...oh, what have these circumstances drug us into?" He didn't exactly object to the idea - he would love nothing more than to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with...with him. But...

Genesis finally let a wince crack his features as the immense pain in his back returned. He lowered himself down onto his bed for a moment and tenderly reached up behind him, just below where that fading bruise lay, and tried to soothe the angry slices in his skin and muscle. Oh, he'd tried Restore Materia earlier to at least try and banish some of the pain, but to little avail; the Masamune was heavily Mako-infused, cancelling any kind of reversal of its wrath. This was something he'd just have to let heal...*slowly*...on its own.

Well...at least they'd be out someplace cold; maybe it would help numb the pain a little. But he'd *still* be with one particular person he just didn't trust himself to be around. At least, by himself.

A knock sounded at his front door. 'Speak of the Devil'

Oh, please don't let it be Angeal. Please, please, please -

"Come in," he tried to call as evenly as possible. Genesis quickly resumed his packing just as he heard footsteps growing louder. "I'm not quite ready to depart, yet. Give me ten more minutes."

His vision was suddenly obstructed by something very red rather close to his face. He pulled back a little to see it was a half-blossomed rose. 'How very nice...' he couldn't help but think as he took it in his hand, bringing it up to his nose at about the same time a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Wasn't this lovely...

"I apologize for getting angry last night." Oh...of course. Sephiroth... "Will you forgive me, love?"

Genesis lowered the rose, shifting to lay his head on his lover's shoulder, "...Of course."

The magic words. Then the kiss that followed. The same old story.

'Of course I'll forgive you.'

'Because I always do.'


End file.
